


While the Whole World Sleeps

by Yun_1991



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, YunJae, i miss yunjae guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yun_1991/pseuds/Yun_1991
Summary: You didn’t expect to pass out after preparing for your next comeback until the wee hours of the morning, and you definitely did not expect to run into the man who influenced your whole career — the one and only Jung Yunho.





	While the Whole World Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> Before you move on and read, the POV is set to be an original character of mine. If anybody cares and wants context, her name is Park Jang Mi (who also happens to be a recurring character in my stories actually).
> 
> Jang Mi was born in Qingdao, China to a Korean father and a Chinese mother. She has one younger brother. Her Chinese name is Lin Fanhua. When she was seven years old, her family moved from Qingdao to Los Angeles and they stayed there until she was fourteen. During this time, she had few friends and found her escape through dancing (wonder who her inspiration is hmmmmm). So she created a Youtube account to post her dance covers, and occasionally, her original choreographies. She and her family moved back to Seoul where she was scouted by Pledis Entertainment. By this time, she almost breaking 1 million subscribers. She officially debuted under Pledis in 2013.

You know your nose is tickled red from the January cold, and the layers you have on to keep you warm do little to minimize what your face is feeling — frozen.

But you bite the bullet and walk briskly towards your apartment. You didn’t expect to pass out after preparing for your next comeback until the wee hours of the morning.

And you definitely did not expect to run into the man who influenced your whole career — the one and only Jung Yunho.

You stop in your tracks, uncertain if in the darkness it really is Jung Yunho. But with a small push of your glasses, your vision corrects itself and confirms your suspicions.

_Bitch, it is Jung Yunho._

You debate with yourself about approaching him. You’ve run into him a few times during music shows before and he knows who you are (especially in this industry where everybody ends up knowing everybody eventually), but you never had the chance to really talk to him. Seeing this as a rare chance to go up to your childhood idol and tell him what an inspiration he’s been to you, you steel yourself and walk towards him.

You stop when someone beats you to it. Someone who you didn’t expect at all.

It’s Kim Jaejoong. As in JYJ Kim Jaejoong. As in former DBSK Kim Jaejoong.

As in Kim Jaejoong, the man who first inspired you to become a performer in the first place, and Jung Yunho was the second half of why the stage became yours to rule.

As in Jung Yunho’s best friend since forever Kim Jaejoong.

But the way Jaejoong takes Yunho’s hand and squeezes it affectionately, the way Jaejoong’s eyes light up the darkness after seeing Yunho, the way Jaejoong tilts his head up to bring their lips together scream lovers and not best friends.

Honestly, your adolescent fangirl’s heart feels happy, and a small part of you has always called it. Some idols may be exceptionally talented actors when it comes to doing skinship with their members, but you had always gone crazy wondering if YunJae was another one of those really good actor ships or if they _really were real_ (and also, the both of them have acted in dramas before too, so not like that helps anything).

A small part of you wants to croon at how Yunho kisses Jaejoong’s temple. They speak to each other for a few moments before sharing another kiss. The scene is just so sweet and loving and wholesome and _domestic_ that it fills your heart. Not as a fan, but as a human being.

You decide to slink away and give the lovers their privacy, feeling a bit weird about breaking up such an intimate moment. You creep away at an angle where you’re sure the two of them won’t feel intruded on.

Besides, a proper night’s rest in your bed at home sounds really good right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was unbeta'd and I didn't bother too much with proofreading lol. But if you enjoyed it, kudos and comments are highly appreciated :")


End file.
